Mmuo Egwu'nkwa
Mmuo Egwu'nkwa is one of the main protagonist in Pokemon Tabletop: Hunters of Noh Islands. She is a joyfully, optimistic dancer that seeks to learn and control the power passed down from her family that hails generations back. Bio & History Mmuo hails from a clan of shamans in the northern part of Dher Moh. Her family has been providing spiritual counselling for centuries to the few tribes and towns nearby, although they have never really settled in any particular city. Her mother, Elui'gwe, was a true spirit caller, someone capable of talking to the souls of people and pokémon alive, but unfortunately, Mmuo has never developed the real gift. She is capable of performing all the necessary rituals and has become an extraordinary trancer, and she was even able to acquire a soul dagger, but she hasn't been able to access the spiritual world as her family does. After a few years trying to accomplish her family vocation unsuccessfully, Mmuo's grandmother advised her to try looking for other forms of magic, as one may be more aligned to Mmuo's powers. And so, Mmuo left her people, bent on finding others who could do what she couldn't and maybe learn new methods and rituals. It's been a few years now since she left, and she has definitely progressed, but she still can't talk to spirits like her mother. She has found other ways to use her arts though, and currently she works for the Hunters Guild, a gathering of people who has taught her much and taken her to new places. And honestly, she finds this new life quite interesting, Appearance Mmuo is a fit young woman, covered in tattoos. She has a wild hair, long and deep brown, with a few braids, and has light blue eyes. She tends to dress lightly, both for cultural reasons and to facilitate her moves as a ritualistic dancer. Personality Mmuo is a cheerful, joyful girl most of the time, interested and curious about everything and everyone. She is, however, quite serious about her spiritual role, and demands from others - specially her pokémon partners - just as much as she demands from herself. She does have an intimidating side, though, and when she starts her trances, humming and prancing around allies and foes alike, she looks more like a mad woman than the simple girl she really is. Other Info Mmuo enters a trance when battle starts, and she starts humming loudly and spinning around. This causes the rattles under her clothes to sound similar to maracas, and at the same time her weapon whirls around adding an eerie windy sound. She can manipulate this to create various sound effects that can affect people and pokémon's minds and bodies. Special Items, Trinkets and Keepsakes Her weapon is a soul dart, a sharp dagger at the end of a long satin ribbon, made of hard crystal which cuts more spiritual energy than flesh. It affects people and pokémon's souls, so it usually have no effect in soulless pokémon (ghost types). At it's center is has a hollow space that produces an eeries sound when spun fastly, and at its tip there's a cavity where she keeps one vial and needle set to capture pokémon. Relationships Pokemon Okwu'kwa, the Murkrow Koro'isi, the Cubone Azu'ndika, the Tentacool Session Notes: